


The Gossip Queen

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: 'I Married the Gossip Queen' Charlie Weasley thought as he was banging his head off the entry door to the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He certainly regretted accepting that Prewitt/Brown betrothal contract.





	

_**Department for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, Ministry of Magic, Whitehall, London, England** _

_**2** _ _**nd** _ _**January 1999** _

_'I Married the Gossip Queen'_ Charlie Weasley thought as he was banging his head off the entry door to the Department of the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures. He certainly regretted accepting the Prewitt-Brown betrothal contract that had been in place since his grandfather, Joseph Prewitt. ' _I know that she was Ron's ex-girlfriend, but he didn't say that she was that bad!_ '

She had brought him a necklace for Christmas that he had refused to ever wear, even if she threatened to finish with him, saying ' _Char-char_ '. He almost cast an Incendio charm on the necklace when his brother George started comparing it with the one Lavender had brought for Ron saying ' _Won-won_ '.

As he walked back through the corridor, Charlie saw his wife of only a week staggering towards him, her short dress sewing a significant amount of cleavage and a significant amount of leg, wearing a pair of 6 inch heels which caused her walking to be even worse, made him realise that he would rather have dealt with a Chinese fireball as opposed to her! The only problem was that before he could duck through a random door within the corridor, he heard the one thing he hated.

"Char-char!"

Lavender was calling him! Noticing that she was closing the gap between them, Charlie dreaded seeing his wife especially when he is in the current situation that he was in, his wife being drunk on some Muggle cocktail or something similar, especially as he knew that he had fever gossips about him or was aware of some new gossip.

"Char-char! Did you hear about Harry and Ginny being invited to brand new sex club? Do you want to join me in going?" Lavender shouted, Charlie realising that she was completely drunk. "I can't believe it, Harry Potter and your sister going to a sex club and having sex in front of strangers!"

As she dragged Charlie out of the corridor to go back to the party, Charlie realised that he should not have married the gossip Queen.


End file.
